A field effect transistor, one type of transistor, is expected to be applied to the pixel-driving switching element of an active matrix liquid crystal display and an organic electroluminescent display, and the like.
This field effect transistor has a structure in which a gate electrode is formed, via a gate insulating layer, on a semiconductor layer sandwiched between a source electrode and a drain electrode. While various semiconductor materials can be used for the semiconductor layer, in recent years, an organic field effect transistor using a polymer compound as the semiconductor material has gained attention. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an organic field effect transistor using poly-3-hexylthiophene (P3HT) for the semiconductor layer.
Non-Patent Document 1: Z. Bao et al., Applied Physics Letters Vol. 69, p. 4108 (1996)